


No Tweet

by Iorhael



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chace Crawford - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: Chris doesn't tweet to wish Seb a happy birthday.





	No Tweet

"Why no happy birthday to me. No tweet. Nothing."

"You don't have a twitter account."

"Why no Instagram post."

"I have no Instagram account."

"You just post somewhere. I will find out eventually."

"I'm calling you now, aren't I?"

"Two days late? It's not even a belated greeting. It's worse than belated. You forgot it, didn't you? Someone had to remind you."

"I didn't forget."

"Oh, it's something worse then. You didn't forget. Even when you did, you could've seen the posts and the tweets. It's much more awful because, because you don't want to wish me a happy birthday. You hate me, don't you. You don't love me anymore."

"Seb..."

"No. Just tell me. Tell me and I'll be out of your way. You're not gonna see me anymore. You don't have to pretend you like me much longer. I'll be gone. Please say it. Say it now, Chris. Come on."

"Why do you spend so much time with Chace?"

~~~


End file.
